The Waterfall Mafia Menace
by Nina-Kiss
Summary: A global Mafia from the Hidden Waterfall VIllage is planning to take over Konoha at it's weakest moment. Naruto and the others are sent to assassinate Shinn Kuriyama the head honcho of the Mafia, but even more mysterys and secrets stirr up the mission!
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto fanfic. I'm going to try and keep the characters IN character, if you see that trailing off, yell at me! Or.. maybe just mention that in the review… R&R!! Umm.. what to say… Sorry if this chapter is too long I get lost into the chapters most of the time and I later realize what I've done then find it tricky where to cut.

This story is about six Naruto characters who later in the story go in on investigation of a Mafia that acts independently to the Hidden Villages, where they also find out loadsa secrets! So it's all good! I'll add a few twists in the story here and there. And I WILL finish this! Because I kick ass xD LOVE YOU ALL! My fellow Narutards ;-;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I'd be a pimpett in Japan XD

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Chapter One:

Vacation time in Konoha!

"Whaaaat!" Naruto yelled over the ramen's bar counter, "How can a Ramen bar run out of Ramen!? I've only had my second bowel!"

The girl hesitated and scratched the back of her head, "Well that's what happens when you don't prepare enough food… I guess it's because we're so good we just sell, sell and sell!!" The lady cackled with a spatula in one hand and her fingers forming the peace sign in the other.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha with not a cloud in the sky with barely any ninjas in sight because of the vacation week they had been given by the Hokage and many people were out and about eating or shopping. Konoha and the rest of the leaf country had been calm lately without many disputes and threats, so calm that even the Hokage herself took a few days away into her own little world at the local hot springs. But maybe the quiet life wasn't for everyone, fourteen year old Naruto was sweating for a decent mission or even begging the Hokage to investigate the whereabouts of Sasuke. Typically the Hokage resented his request and wanted to continue on with the relaxing times they were having, a week wasn't going to hurt…right?

"Well, if you're so great and all, would ya' mind telling me where I can buy some more Ramen?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his palms.

"Humph! What are you talking about!? I can't tell you about other ramen places!!" The lady waved her spatula furiously, then turning her head around nervously before she took her lips to Naruto's ear, "Down the road…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

"Take a left…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Then another left… A right… And there you go!!"

Naruto grinned, "Thanks lady!"

The vacation week had been going really slow but that was because it's so peaceful. For a moment Ninjas didn't have to work so hard and it was a good time to let go of everything and just relax for a while. Everywhere you looked people were so happy, maybe it was because politics and the sight of weapons were miles away. The only Pain you could see in a persons eyes was at the Konoha Hospital, not in most people who walked the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Everywhere was clean, the floors were swept of any untidy leaf or garbage. The smell of fresh food was out everywhere you went, no weapon or military shops open, no blood stains on the grounds or damaged parks because a few ninjas had a scrap. Everything was so…perfect.

Naruto walked down the road with his arms behind his head, he frowned as he passed by the academy, "This is so boring! What's a Ninja village without any ninjas…"

"Well - - _You're_ a Ninja Naruto…" A familiar voice spoke from above Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto looked up, Kakashi was sitting on a high wall reading his favorite Manga series, "This vacation is killing me! Argh! It's so boring – I don't know what to do, I miss going on missions."

Kakashi closed his Manga book and paid attention to Naruto below him, "Naruto, it's only a week vacation and you've gone without a mission for longer than a week." You could see Kakashi's eyes lift up a little as he smiled. "Do something useful with your time, maybe go fishing? Find a girlfriend? visit the sand village? Talking about villages…"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

"You've never been to the waterfall country now, have you?" Kakashi adjusted himself and leaped to the ground before Naruto, "On every mission you've been on, you haven't gone to the waterfall country. Why do you think that is?"

"Uuhh.." Naruto tilted and scratched his head, "I don't really know."

"The Waterfall country keeps themselves to themselves really… I know the Ninja village there is high on security and barely let's anyone from other villages in there. Hardly anyone knows where it is for that matter…"

"…And you're telling me this because?..."

"Oh nothing, just one of the mysteries of life…" Kakashi waved his hand a little, trying to shrug away his answer.

"Well what are you doing for this 'vacation' then Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto yawned, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled with that usual glint in his eye, "Me, Gai and a few other Jonin are going away on a trip to the Waterfall country."

"So there was a meaning behind the last conversation!" Naruto shouted, sounding proud of himself that he worked the whole thing out and started to fist the air, "What's so great about that place anyway!"

"It's just different."

"Oh I see!" Naruto held his arms behind his head.

"Hey Kakashi!" A tall slim blonde man called over Kakashi, he had a scar in the form of an 'x' on the right cheek and his headband round his waist. "You ready? Gai won't shut up."

"On my way, Zidane." Kakashi signaled a hand to him then turned to Naruto, "I have to leave now Naruto."

"Well I hope you have a good time!"

Naruto slowly became distracted at the man called Zidane, he appeared to now be talking to a short blonde girl who looked a little older than Naruto himself. He gazed at the girl for a moment, her long sandy-coloured blonde hair, peachy skin and delicate yellow eyes. Something was mysterious about her, maybe she reminded him of Sasuke or maybe he just found her attractive but something was there. As he looked a little closer he heard her say the words "Take care… Alright?".

"Hmm.. well, I did mention for you to look for a girlfriend, but she's kinda too distant compared to you." Kakashi said with the glint in his eye, his head inches away from Naruto's shoulder making him jump.

"Her!?" He raised a fist at Kakashi defending his words, "What do you mean!? She's not even really my type. She just looks weird that's all!"

"Her name's Sayuri." Kakashi started to walk towards them both, but stopped to look back at Naruto, "Don't get too bored. Enjoy the vacation while it lasts."

Naruto blinked and watched Kakashi walk towards Sayuri and Zidane, he sighed and slipped both hands in his pockets before walking back on the path to the ramen bar.

"_Everyone is so happy or doing something about this 'vacation'…"_ Naruto pondered in his mind, as he thought he became expressionless and more or less deep in thought, _"Kakashi is hanging around with the other Jonin, Sakura is at the hot springs with Tsunade, Shikamaru has gone to the Sand Village… everyone seems to be doing something! Maybe I – Maybe I should take it easy! But what to do is the problem!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_You've been called, even though it's vacation?"_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly with a little yawn, turned over to the side where the clock was… 23:06. He rubbed his eyes and his ears peeked at the sound of a husky girl voice, it sounded like that girl Sayuri. He took himself to his bedroom window and looked from the corner to see her talking to a member of ANBU. The ANBU member's face was covered up by the mask, impossible to tell how old the person was or who it even was. Sayuri's voice was faint and low.

"Is something going on… Is Konoha in trouble again?"

Sayuri and the ANBU member stood by a tall lamppost, the light shone on them and behind them were long shadows of themselves. The ANBU looked down to the floor suddenly to Sayuri's feet. She wore knee-high light brown flat suede boots, a short dark pink and black cheerleader skirt and a sleeveless hooded jacket to match. Like all ninja she had a holster on her right thigh and on the other her leaf ninja headband.

"We're family, and you can't tell me a thing," Sayuri leaned in on the ANBU, "You make it sound so dangerous. Is your mission here in Konoha?"

"What?" Naruto said under his breath, his eyes now looking a little stressed, "Shit…"

Naruto raced around the room picking up his clothes and struggling to put them on, tripping all over the floor he gave in and slid on his sandals at the floor. His room was somewhat messy but not to an extent where things were all over the floor, just your average kid-boy's room.

"Konoha can't be in trouble! Most of the Ninja are away!" Naruto yelled at himself and ran out the bedroom door. He ran through the rooms in his home and leaped to the front door opened it and slammed it shut as he got out to lock it.

"Where is she!? Where's that Girl!?" Naruto started to run towards where Sayuri had been talking to the ANBU member, but neither of them were in sight. As he suddenly prompt himself to where they stood his head darted in different directions to see if she was in his view. "Where…" He said under his breath, and ran up round the corner of a pathway to see if she had walked that way. "C'mooon!" Naruto speeded up to the end of the pathway and – "Sayuri!!!!"

The girl paused for a moment just outside the theatre, not another soul was on that road and the wind blew an uneasy silence between Naruto and Sayuri. The trees leaves could be heard rustling and a few rowdy voices here and there from within the walls of the buildings.

Sayuri turned around with a few flicks of her bangs swept to the side by the breeze, "Who on _earth_ are you?"

Naruto's face was uneasy and looked a tad heated up, "We don't have time for introductions, what's gunna' happen to Konoha! I heard you talking to that ANBU – so tell me – what's going on!?" Naruto gripped his fists, "There aren't enough ninja in this village right now to even protect a street."

"……...Wow. I'm so touched." Sayuri said with a sarcastically seductive tone in her voice, "You're nosy. But…" She took a few steps further to Naruto, "I don't know what's going to happen either. Be on standby till' morning if you care that much. ANBU seem to be doing something-"

"-You mean the ANBU guy didn't tell you!?"

"No, He's too loyal," Sayuri sighed, "From ninja to ninja here… My biggest guess is that ANBU is dealing with the problem. So maybe we should just forget about it for now……….. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Do I look easy to talk to as a stranger or something?"

"You're a ninja, the Hokage said we're all a one big family… So. Are you going to tell me all you know or what? We shouldn't keep secrets from each other! Especially in a situation like this!"

Sayuri looked away from Naruto for a moment as he continued to glare at her, the giant gap between them gave off an unnerving atmosphere, "Family huh?"

"Mmhmm…" Naruto smiled firmly, "I don't know about you, but I can't relax aswell as others, going a week without a mission will drive me to boredom!"

"Then maybe we're more alike then I thought…" Sayuri's eyes turned to Naruto, "But first… what other Ninja are in Konoha?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rock Lee stood before Naruto and Sayuri from outside his home with the thumbs up, "I'll try my best to help you Naruto and Sayuri!"

"You Chuunin level?" Sayuri kept her hands on her hips and gave him a glare, "I might be the only Jonin…"

"You're Jonin level?!" Naruto yelled, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You never asked." Sayuri put simply then folded her arms whilst turning to Rock Lee, "A TaiJutsu user too, we'll get along."

Rock Lee grinned, "How could you tell!"

"We best be off now. Naruto?" She turned to Naruto, ignoring rock Lee's question with a sly look in her eye. Naruto nodded in agreement and took off jumping from roof to roof, before Sayuri followed she turned her head to Lee, "Because you just have that aura."

As all three started leaping from roof to roof, a tension in the air caused the three to keep a silence between one another. A stench of trouble reeked the air and Naruto was getting the worst of it, the expression on his face showed he was ready for what or even who was coming.

Lee kept at Naruto's side a tint of fear was in his voice as his face turned to Naruto, "Is Konoha in trouble?"

"-I said ask questions later!"

"But…"

"……………." Naruto ignored Lee for a moment and looked straight ahead of him, "We're almost there you two."

"Kiba." Lee said under his breath.

From a higher building a little far behind an ANBU member watched them leap from roof to roof. An atmosphere of caution surrounded him as he stood firmly with the moonlight behind him. Sayuri's head turned to look round seeing the figure and knew who it was, she glared for a moment but kept it to herself. A few unspoken words were exchanged between the ANBU member and Sayuri then returned to look in front of her, "Naruto, we need to hurry."

"Almost there! Believe it, Sayuri!" Naruto blinked for a moment, "Huh?"

"Look! Everybody's already here!" Lee smiled, "Looks like word got out…"

A great sight to see; Iruka, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, TenTen and a few other Ninja stood in a crowd a road away from Kiba's home. Everyone looked so serious and ready for action. It started to rain as soon as the three landed on the ground before the crowd, Naruto ran to Iruka.

"Looks like you all know?" Naruto looked at them all one by one, "And Kiba?!"

"Iruka…" Sayuri acknowledged him taking a few steps closer, her voice sounding a little comforting.

"It's good to see you Sayuri, I'll take it from here…" Iruka turned to Naruto, "He's on his wa-"

"_Hey_!" Kiba yelled from behind the group, "Naruto you need to stop talking about me behind my back!"

"Arghf!" Arkamaru barked and ran up to Iruka in an attempt to hug him.

"Hmm?" Kiba looked over at Sayuri, "Sayuri…. It's been a while!"

Sayuri looked away from him and turned to Iruka, "Really? I was hoping it had been longer than that."

Iruka laughed a little, "Well you're working with each other again I guess."

"First of all – what's going on!?" Ino yelled.

Chouji took a foot closer, "Are you and this girl the only Jonin left in the village!?"

"What's the situation, we have ANBU everywhere, I've counted twenty!" Neji said promptly.

Lee sighed, "TenTen! Do you know what's going on?"

"All I know is ANBU is everywhere without even an explanation, as Neji said, they're everywhere…"

"I heard Konoha was going to be attacked…" Hinata said quietly to herself.

Chouji shoved another crisp in his mouth, "A few ANBU must've let a little info out!"

"They're always sneaky, it's as if they separate themselves from us!" Neji yelled out.

Everyone started to jibber about what was going on, it seemed that Sayuri wasn't the only one hinted about what was about to happen and soon felt a little empty. What was ANBU's intentions? Why would they let the ninja's know only a little and not all? Who was behind organizing the ANBU all together?

"Alright! Alright!" Iruka waved his hands in the air to get the ninjas attention and sighed, "Here is the situation: All of you have been told a small piece of information from what I can gather, you've just translated it wrong. For instance… The ANBU know what's about to happen so I'm guessing the Hokage knows what's going on already, and the only fastest way to act is through the ANBU… letting them know gets everything done quickest in littler time, they're assassins so maybe the Hokage is hoping the diminish whatever this is as quickly and quietly as possible without scaring civilians."

"So Tsunade knows about this?" Lee said to himself.

"Secondly. When people see Ninja's fighting everywhere it'll cause commotion, they think we'd make too much noise. Obviously Hokage wants Konoha to think the Vacation is still going… Konoha has been really peaceful lately, Tsunade probably doesn't was to shatter it all. So since the person who is controlling ANBU doesn't want the Ninjas to know, ANBU members probably actually feel they need our help which makes me feel that they need more numbers."

"This has all happened so quickly." TenTen spoke aloud, "A few days into the Vacation too…"

"TenTen! What did the ANBU tell you?" Iruka asked facing her, his voice sharp but caring.

TenTen braced herself and took a few steps closer to Iruka, "All he said was 'Outskirts of Konoha' and then sped off, it was totally random… but now it makes sense that I know on what's going on a little."

"They want us on the outskirts…"

"Mmhmm!" TenTen nodded to Iruka.

"I was only warned or rather hinted," Sayuri folded her arms with her husky voice sounding a little off, "No Message for me, it was the same for Naruto and Lee."

"Umm… Iruka? Sir?" Hinata twiddled her fingers, "The ANBU that approached me mentioned 'the mafia'."

Neji nodded, "So did the ANBU member that approached me."

"The Mafia…" Iruka took his finger and thumb to his chin, "In that case, we shouldn't take any longer standing here… We'll split in to groups of three for now and head to the outskirts."

"………………" Sayuri took in a deep breath relieving herself when she heard the word 'Mafia' come from Hinata's mouth, "You're all Chuunin?... Iruka a bit of advice, split this group into two I'll lead one group and you lead the other. There's only one mafia that would be interested in Konoha you know that too."

Iruka took his hand to his forehead and rubbed his eyes firmly, "Alright, if that's how you feel Sayuri."

An atmosphere of Authority clouded around Sayuri as she tightened the headband round her thigh and placed her hands on her hips, "Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Hinata and Neji… You're to come with me. The rest of you are with Iruka."

Sayuri started to walk away taking a few steps behind Iruka, she turned her head back, "Let's finish this in the hour they come. "

"Sayuri," Iruka turned to her from Jonin to Jonin there was an unspoken understanding between them, "In numbers, how many would you say would turn up?..."

"In my experience with them, not enough to call it an army. More like a raid, so… thirty." Sayuri turned her back on the crowd and signaled her hand, "Let's go! Move out!"

Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Neji sped after her. The night suddenly hit a cold level in the air, more people were in doors enjoying themselves. The ninja suddenly became quiet hearing their voices and enjoying themselves as if they didn't have a care in the world. Sayuri ignored it all with an emotionless expression on her face. Everyone was quiet and just followed the Jonin Ninja, Kiba grinned at Naruto then attempted to pick up his speed to be beside Sayuri.

"So uuh…"

"We're almost there if that's what you was going to ask…" Sayuri said facing straight in front of her, her skin turning a fresh pale from the cold of the night. She looked back at Hinata who looked back a little before blushing, "Hinata right?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata's soft voice spoke with a little chill.

Sayuri looked back in front of her, "Get beside me, you're my partner in this okay?"

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh? And why's that? Because we're both girls!?" She smiled warmly at Hinata as she leaped from roof to roof alongside Sayuri.

They all suddenly had came to the exit of the village, they landed a meter away from the front gate and they all appeared a little anxious. An uneasy silence filled the air as they all listened out for any trouble. Naruto looked up at the sky and then to Sayuri, "Do you know this Mafia then?"

"………………No." Sayuri took her time answering and started to walk in front of her, "I have only faced one once and that was with Iruka, Zidane and Ai… We had enough trouble with only the one. So…" She turned to the group with a little hope, "I was a Chuunin at the time just like you, so whatever happens - happens…"

The group caught of with her to walk along the road, everything had seemed quiet for moments on end and almost looked like nothing was going to happen. People were folding their arms and leaning against trees just waiting for a kunai to hit the ground or maybe even a scream. It seemed that maybe ANBU had already taken care of the issue since they're always so silent and quick with their work. Hinata and Sayuri stood side by side each other, waiting for any sign of trouble or ANBU. It had finally came passed an hour, Neji still stood firmly to the ground with his hair slightly blowing in the night breeze and his pale peachy skin soon white as a ghost from the moonlight hitting on his face. Crickets could be heard, birds nearby, a few leafs rustling in the wind. Everyone kept so quiet waiting for any kind of sign, just anything!

"Look!" Hinata said to the group pointing at a group of nearby trees, "It's ANBU! It's moving towards north of here."

"…………" Sayuri watched as the ANBU sped off, "ANBU nowadays are so sly."

Naruto jumped up with a grin, "Alright what are we waiting for! Let's follow him already!"

"Sayuri?" Neji turned to her watching her look at the ground with her arms crossed.

"I-"

"AARRRGGGH!!!"

Everyone immediately turned their heads round to where the noise was coming from, it had been where the ANBU was heading, "Alright move out!!!" The group started to speed off in that direction through the trees and bushes, Arkamaru panting away by Kiba's side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hokage sat in an office-like room, a desk in the corner and bed opposite it. The atmosphere was quiet and a little fierce. She stood before Gaara, Baki and another member of the sand and behind Tsunade Sakura sat at the desk.

"The ANBU?" Gaara questioned, "That may not work all together, I have sent members of the Sand Village to aid you're ANBU…"

"They'll be fine, they can deal with it on their own!" Tsunade said persistently.

Baki coughed as if he was about to interrupted Gaara, "You're dealing with the Mafia from the waterfall country. A mere few ANBU members won't be able to stop them."

"How many sand ninjas have you sent exactly!? They'll cause commotion and disrupt everything if people see outsiders."

"Enough Ninjas to stop the Mafia," Gaara continued, "I don't know exactly through personal experience what they're capable of, but I know they're no push-overs. Your miles away from you village right now, and so are a lot of Ninjas from the leaf village, you should let us handle this since we owe you a big debt."

"Let us take care of it…" Baki said, looking down at the floor at his feet.

"Tsunade Sensei…" Sakura said under her breath.

Tsunade kept quiet for a moment gritting her teeth.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Wahoo! Sayuri OC character in there, I think I made her out to be a little mean o.O;; I kinda like the first chapter, but nothing I can really pin-point out… I think it kinda drags but that's because it's so damn long! XX I had to stop the chapter here before I went any further so I thought it would be better to end this chapter as a little cliffhanger… Did I keep my word by keeping the original characters IN character? I think I did ok! Hmmm but what YOU think is important so remember to review! All views and opinions are to help me learn and progress like most fanfic writers, so don't be shy and click that review button! .

Uuummm what else? There later is a small romance, but I don't want Sayuri to turn out to be a Mary-Sue so she might not appear in a few other chapters maybe. If you want your OC in this fanfic email me at x.xFinalHeavenx. CHAPTER:

Chapter Two: Attack! Sand and Leaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Alright! Here we go xD The second chapter, remember to R&R! Looking back on the first chapter we know this 'Mafia' is going to try and take down Konoha, the ANBU have let the ninjas of the leaf village know, even though they're not meant to! Sayuri and Iruka have taken charge of the Chuunin and Genin that are in Konoha and are at the outskirts standing by for the ANBU! When suddenly they here and scream and everyone is like OMG LET'S GO PEEK! And uuh… you get the picture… ENJOY OO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I would do the cha-cha nakie O.O

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Chapter Two:

Attack! Sand and Leaf.

"_Don't forget where you from…"_

"I'm not exactly proud am I."

"_No, but… They're still family… Still your friends."_

"They aren't my family anymore."

"You… Why are you…"

"_I'm here in case you forget me too."_

"Your not here… Only in my head. My head?"

"Wait…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sayuri!!" Naruto shouted, he stood directly in front of her as she held her palm to her forehead. She suddenly looked pale and a little shaky, looking up she saw everybody fighting a man in a black coat with a hood that covered his face.

"Naruto… What's going on!?" She turned to him looking concerned snapping out of her faint consciousness.

"What!?" Naruto yelled falling back a little in shock, "What just happened to you is more like it! While everyone kept fighting for a you were out of it for a moment."

"What? We were chasing that ANBU…" She shook her head looking to the ground then slowly at her hands, "I fought too?"

"This guy is insanely tough, you alright?" Naruto leant down to the level of her head looking a little worried. Sayuri took in a small breath remember the last thought of the person talking to her in her mind.

"I'm fine… I think." All up her arm were mud scrapes, cuts and gash's of blood were coming from one knee.

"As for the ANBU he fled from the scene when this guy turned up," Naruto looked over at Neji who seemed to be finishing the guy off, "I think Neji's finishing him…"

Sayuri looked over at Neji battling the man, he looked completely out of breath, but as he gave one set of final punches to the face, the man gradually thumped to the ground. Leaves around his body scattered in different directions because of the impacted and the sound of the thump echoed through the air of the woods. A few crows nearby fled making cries, Naruto stared up at them for a moment then to the night sky where every star could be seen.

"You did it!" Hinata said, lifting herself from the ground, "Are you ok?"

"Hah! That was too quick, bring them on!" Lee posed with the thumbs up and kicked one leg in the air.

Kiba went over to the mans body and stood by his face, "He hurt Arkamaru quite badly… Let's reveal his Identity I say!"

"Oh dear…" Hinata said looking around the group they were suddenly surrounded by more men in black coats.

"Shit!" Kiba tightened his fist and counted them one by one with his eyes, "Twelve…"

"Twelve? Look what only _one_ did to one of us!" Naruto shouted, "These guys aren't push overs…"

"What now!?"

"Maybe… we should-"

"I say we run!"

"_They think they're all going to die…"_

"You sure there's twelve Kiba!? Sayuri said there might be more!"

"How am I suppose to know!?"

"Don't yell at her!"

"_Do you think that too?"_

"We're in a mess…"

"Neji…you alright?"

"We need to get out of here…"

"_I was never able to read your mind, your too distant…"_

"Sayuri!?"

"_There's thirteen, not twelve…"_

"Sayuri!?!" Naruto yelled louder, the others suddenly quiet down and stared at Naruto and Sayuri.

She blinked, "Thirteen?" Looking above the ninjas she soon came to Neji and saw something move as if it was almost completely transparent, "Neji! Watch out!"

All the men started to throw Kunai at the leaf ninjas and Neji was suddenly pushed over aggressively from behind to the floor. He immediately picked himself up dodging the Kunai in the process and gave Hinata a protective glare. Hinata looked back in comfort, as if she was sending him a message in thought for him not to worry so much about her but everyone else. Sayuri suddenly through a few Kunai knives at the semi-transparent man behind Neji and it flew crashing into a tree from the impact. Sayuri's arms looked a little tense throwing a few more Kunai at the hooded man that now became nailed to the tree as Lee blocked a few Kunai and needles that were aimed at Sayuri.

"We can't leave Naruto! Konoha!" Sayuri started blocking the Kunai with her very own, standing back to back against Naruto and kept one eye on Hinata, "Hinata! Find the ANBU with Neji, you two have great eyesight, you'll find them quicker that way!"

Naruto looked at Hinata in a struggling hope as the Kunai kept coming and coming. He smiled at her but suddenly lost it and started gritting his teeth in anger against the hooded men, _"Hinata!"_

"Alright…" Neji said and took off with Hinata.

Kiba, lee and Arkamaru stood by Sayuri and Naruto. Kiba glared at Arkamaru for a moment as he whimpered, "You guys… I have barely any Chakra left from the other fight…"

"They're just toying with us for now, so hang in until Hinata and Neji bring back cover."

Sayuri didn't even sound so sure of her own words, an unconvincing expression spawned over her face, staring at the ground with the hopes of coming up with a last-minuet plan at the edge of a knife! Sayuri was lazily dodging the throwing Kunais and needles as if she had done it a thousand times.

"Hold on a moment there Sayuri!" Naruto stopped to block the Kunai's for a moment and put his hands in a hand seal, "Shadow Clone-Jutsu!" All of a sudden about 40 clones circled around the circle of Mafia men. Naruto grinned as the men stopped throwing Kunai and glared at the clones mysteriously, "Something isn't right…"

The mafia men started to acted strange as if they were waiting for something, they stared at the clones and turned their attention away from Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Arkamaru and Sayuri. Everything has suddenly gone quiet as all of them could only hear the sound of their own heavy breathing and a few Kunais rustling out of place on the ground.

"I know…" Sayuri agreed, her voice sounding a little more croaky than husky, "I don't even think their human… We could be wasting our time."

"It's like they're waiting for orders or something…." Naruto said hesitating, his clones waiting for a reaction from the men but nothing was happening. The men just looked to the floor as if they were staring into space, Sayuri tugged lee and pointed to the man they had all just defeated, "I want you to unveil his face, I have a theory…"

Lee gulped loudly and tugged his colour before taking a few steps closer to the body, "Here goes nothing!" Lee looked back at Kiba and Naruto before touching the cloak, he started to pull of the hood.

"It is…" Sayuri drifted her words and watched lee, tilting her head for a better look.

"A wooden face!?!?" Lee shouted, "That's the scariest thing I've ever seen!" His legs scurried back to where everyone stood, the face was wooden and looked similar to a particular persons use of weapon. Sayuri looked away with a smirk on her face, Naruto made a pondering noise as if he was thinking aloud and looked to Kida who too was deep in thought.

"…a Puppet." Sayuri looked down and turned to Naruto, "These are all puppets, every single one, they don't even have real amounts of Chakra, for all we know that puppet Neji destroyed isn't really even defeated… I'm not sure."

"These freaks creep the hell out of me." Naruto growled and started to stare them all down one by one.

"What are you talking about! Atleast you did not have to reveal it's true identity!" Lee shouted.

"Stop being a baby, Lee!" Kiba kneeled down to Arkamaru who was barely able to pant as much as he could, "So they sent pieces of scrap, instead of the real thing."

"……………" Sayuri turned to look at Naruto, but a rustle on a branch above made her look up to see someone familiar.

"You're right Temari, they sure look pretty pitiful down there," The voice of Shikamaru was above them, "More of those puppets again, how troublesome… Hey Kankurou, isn't that your specialty?"

Sayuri put her hands on her hips suddenly and appeared all bad-girl like, Naruto just raised an eyebrow at her then shook a fist at Shikamaru.

"What the hell you guys! Stop standing there and give us a hand!"

Temari looked at Sayuri from above, "Well your more powerful than this Sayuri! What's gotten into you!"

Sayuri laughed a little with a smirk across her face, "Hm. Well you know… It's hard to keep myself attractive in these conditions."

Kankurou pulled his hand aside from him and tossed the puppets aside as if they were rag dolls from his fingertips, he did this so easily and maybe too easy making out that all their hard work and effort to defeat only the one mafia guy was a waste of time.

"They're remotely controlled… Well that's just stupid, any puppeteer can just take control of them."

"…………" Sayuri turned to look at Kankurou above her, "If I had known that then we wouldn't be in this situation perhaps."

"Ah Sayuri, how's it going?" Kankurou gave a wink to her.

Naruto laughed a little with a huge grin across his face, "Shikamaru! I thought you were in the wind country."

Kankurou, Temari and Shikamaru leaped from their tree and to the ground one by one. Kiba stepped forward a little as the three dusted themselves down and Temari rushed to fix her hair. Sayuri walked to Temari then smiled shyly at her, "After so many years you still know when to come save me."

Temari grinned, "Like you haven't done the same for me…"

"Well excuse me for being the one who actually pushed _all_ those puppets aside," Kankurou folded his arms and looked away from Sayuri, "Even today you deny me, when really you should be thanking me…"

"………………" Sayuri shrugged, "Sorry…what?"

Sayuri laughed a little as Kankurou started to look a little heated up, he growled at her angrily and his eyebrows frowning. As Sayuri stopped laughing Lee stepped up to Kankurou and held out his hand, "Thank you Kankurou of the sand for your aid!"

"…………." Kankurou looked at Sayuri with a sarcastic grin as if Lee was a good example to her, "Your very welcome Lee of the Leaf!"

"_How…sweet?"_ Temari pondered.

"_I hate sappy moments…"_ Sayuri thought with her arms crossed.

Naruto's stomach rumbled, _"Is there ramen near here? I wonder if that lady has any more…"_

"_This is so troublesome…"_

"_Tamari's kinda cute…" _

Naruto turned to Temari, "So Temari, what's going on?"

"You fought a bunch of Mafia puppets and you still haven't figured it out?" Temari sighed, "You truly are clueless… The Mafia you are fighting is based at The Hidden Waterfall Village… They act independently from Ninjas but yet half the people who actually work for them are Waterfall ninjas and very few sand ninja. The leader of the Mafia is called Shinn, who has recently challenged to take on the Kage there, if he wants the Waterfall village then maybe he wants Konoha too, explains why he's sending flunkies here." Temari paused for a moment looking at Sayuri who looked back with nothing but full concentration as if she was new to the entire situation.

"Are there any more left then?" Naruto said scratching his nose.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath and crossed his arms, "There might be… But really the ANBU have taken care of most of them like the Hokage predicted. ANBU have slaughtered forty-six, we have diminished about twenty…"

"Iruka and the others have a little trouble aswell, it seems that none of you was prepared for what was about to happen," Temari said then turned to look at Sayuri, "Or maybe even some of you was prepared, but didn't give it your all."

"…………………" Sayuri looked away and leaned down to Arkamaru's level, "What happens now?"

"We will regroup in Konoha at the Academy." Shikamaru continued.

Arkamaru bark a little at Sayuri, she started to scratch behind his ear, "And the ANBU?"

"It's none of our business for now." Shikamaru said with a stale tone in his voice.

"_How are you feeling?"_ An angelic older female voice started to echo in Sayuri's mind once again…

"The ANBU have always acted different from us, they're usually independent and will keep their private business secret to an extent. Today was just an exception…" Shikamaru continued…

"_You should have been a part of the ANBU…"_

"I don't know about yous guys but I feel a little used, It's so troublesome… Getting involved with the ANBU, if your not one of them then you're with them at all unless they call and you follow."

"_Why don't you spend a little time with Kankurou? You missed him..didn't you?"_

"Iruka has been given a scroll of instructions, Hokage doesn't plan on returning until the vacation is over, it seems she wants the people to think nothing is wrong and wants this kinda business kept between the Ninjas and the ANBU."

"_You always resent him and shrug him off, take a good look at him for once…"_

"So in the meantime, let's just follow the orders and go back to Konoha…Alright? Before things become a drag…" Shikamaru finished and relaxed his arms by his sides. He started to walk with the group but Sayuri stood still for a moment and looked to the floor, every time the voices spoke to her strangely enough she would feel a little dizzy. The voice reminded her of someone but can't remember who, before Kankurou became out of her reach she tugged the arm of his jacket.

"Hmm?" Kankurou turned around to look at Sayuri, an understanding silence of unspoken words stirred between them, her eyes looking a little tired and needing as they denyingly became lost in each others gaze. As the group became meters apart Kankurou turned around and signaled his hand to them, "You guys go ahead, me and Sayuri will catch up in a while…"

"Don't be too long…" Shikamaru replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kankurou waited a few moments for the group to be out of sight as he watched them walk on, he then turned round to Sayuri, "What is it?"

"Thank you…" She looked to the floor at Kankurou's feet hiding her face in her hair, "I didn't say that back there, so I'm saying it now…"

"……...It's nothing." Kankurou stared at her longingly, that silence between them again speaking unspoken promise and tension. He took a step closer to her and moved a few hairs away from her eye. Sayuri looked up at him blankly lost in his eyes, why did she always feel like this around him? Did he feel the same way? Why was he always like that with her…

"What you looking at?" He said teasingly and poked her forehead playfully.

Sayuri huffed angrily, "Nothing worth mentioning…"

"Ouch." Kankurou laughed a little sarcastically, "I _save_ you… four times now? And all I get is sassy..sarcastic..deliberate comments like that?"

"I'm nothing worth saving."

"You're wrong."

"……………………" Sayuri turned her back on him, "I… Don't want to be protected."

"And what makes you think it's like that?" Kankurou tilted his head and folded his arms taking a few steps closer to her.

"Because…" Sayuri turned her head a little, enough to see Kankurou in the corner of her eye.

"Go on." He took a few steps further till he was inches away, "Sayuri…"

His voice suddenly turning soft and comforting, Sayuri could feel the warmth of his breath against his hair when his lips touched a few strands. Her heart suddenly started pounding, her legs turning to jelly and Goosebumps ran all down her back. Sayuri's breath became a tad heavier as Kankurou sighed waiting for her reply. He took his hand to her waist and his chest breathing in and out on the back of Sayuri, she suddenly sighed deeply trying to hide the depth of her breath.

"Because it…"

Kankurou took his other hand and held onto her, wrapping his arms around her and rested his lips at the top of her head. Sayuri closed her eyes.

"Kankurou…" Sayuri spoke in her light husky tone and tilted her head to where their cheeks met.

"Yeah…" He replied faintly but sounded just as lost as she did.

"I missed you." Sayuri laughed a little realizing the situation she was in. It was night with every star so clear in the sky, a full moon above them and here she was with the guy that thought the world of her.

Sayuri felt his cheeks tense as Kankurou smiled, he didn't reply and suddenly found herself frowning a little feeling that she had made a fool of herself. As Kankurou was about to tighten his grip on her Sayuri released his hands from her waist, "We've taken too long."

"……………………" Kankurou wiped his cheek firmly, "And everything goes back to the way it was…"

"……" This time Sayuri didn't answer him, he always wanted to know where he stood but for some reason Sayuri always had to deny him always that little bit. Was she scared of commitment? Scared to fall for him? Did she even feel that deep about him? Or was it something else…

Sayuri walked ahead of him in a quick pace, "You'll get behind…"

"Behind my ar-"

"Aaah!!" Sayuri screamed as an extremely tall man wearing an ANBU-like mask swiftly took off with her swung on his shoulder.

"What the-" Kankurou ran to the spot Sayuri was taken, "Shit! Why does she get in so much trouble when I'm around!? Is it the effect I have on girls!?" All he could do was watch the small figure in the distance speed off with Sayuri, no cry could be heard so maybe she was knocked out from the shock, or maybe it was just because Sayuri was always too classy to scream out for help like an unarmed damsel. He started to run for the group ahead in a hurry and suddenly leaped from tree to tree, his teeth gritting and eyes burning.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

. meep. Okay…. I DID say there's a romance in here xx and there's only going to be the one between Kankurou and Sayuri!! So it doesn't turn out to be all mushy-like… Just because there's one romantic scene – does NOT make her a mary-sue oO;; I think… I dunno xD You find out later who the voice is …. Ofcourse I'm not gunna' tell you right now xD R&R o.o laters!!

NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter Three: Ahead on our way


End file.
